Bullet Kin
Bullet Kin Bullet Kin are one of the most common enemies. They slowly walk towards the player, occasionally firing a single bullet. They can flip tables and use them as cover. Occasionally, Bullet Kin will have assault rifles, in which case they will rapidly fire 8 bullets towards the player before reloading. When an assault rifle wielding bullet kin appears, there will often be more in the same room. On some occasions the player will also encounter incapacitated Bullet Kin lying on the floor. These Bullet Kin are props and disintegrate upon touch. They can be found in mass quantity in Oubliette. In the Black Powder Mine, they can also ride Minecarts. In fact, if there are any unoccupied Minecarts within the room, they will take priority by walking towards them to ride in. Trivia *Bullet Kin wield Magnums. Assault-rifle wielding Bullet Kin wield AK-47s. *Bullet Kin makes an appearance in the platform fighting games Indie Pogo and Indie Game Battle. *In the Oubliette and the boss fight against Agunim, some room props resemble Bullet Kin poking out from inside barrels. This is likely a visual joke on a bullet inside a gun barrel. *In the Portuguese version of the game, bullet kin are called "balùnculo", a fusion of the words "bala" (bullet) and "homúnculo" (homunculus). Veteran Bullet Kin Veteran Bullet Kin are similar to regular Bullet Kin, but have a higher rate of fire, higher shot speed and attempt to predict the player's movements. They also run faster than normal Bullet Kin, allowing them to catch up with the player quickly if they attempt to take cover. They fire 4 bullets in a row. If the player moves out of sight from one then the Veteran will pause his attack and then fire the remaining bullets once he has caught up. Bandana Bullet Kin Bandana Bullet Kin behave like regular Bullet Kin, but their fire rate is heavily increased. Bandana Bullet Kin also have a higher magazine size than Bullet Kin that wield AK-47s, making them more relentless. Trivia *Bandana Bullet Kin wield Machine Pistols. Tanker Tankers behave like regular Bullet Kin, but have higher health and higher rate of fire. Tankers can be spawned by Treadnaught. Their rate of fire is slightly lower than that of Bandana Bullet Kin, but they are just as relentless. Trivia *Tankers wield AK-47s. *The Tanker's expression in his Ammonomicon profile resembles that of the Bullet's avatar when talking to an NPC. Minelet Minelets behave like regular Bullet Kin, but will occasionally hide under their hard hat, deflecting incoming projectiles. They will then pop out from underneath their hard hat, releasing a ring of bullets in all directions. Similar to Veteran Bullet Kin, Minelets have the occasional ability to slightly predict the player's movement and aim accordingly. Trivia * Minelets are a possible reference to Mets from the Mega Man series because of their similar behavior. They both hide under their helmets to protect themselves and attack when they emerge. Cardinal Cardinals behave like regular Bullet Kin, but have 50% higher health and will occasionally pause to shoot a group of 5 bullets that will home in on players. Though a minor effect, these bullets spin around each other as they travel, similar to Apprentice Gunjurers. This occasionally allows them to slip through corners as only some of the bullets will be destroyed. Shroomer Shroomers behave like regular Bullet Kin, but have double health and fire two bullets in a V shape. Their bullets can be avoided by standing still, but this can jeopardise dodging the more accurate projectiles of any accompanying enemies. Ashen Bullet Kin Ashen Bullet Kin have a higher rate of fire and higher shot speed than regular Bullet Kin. They seem to alternate between firing directly at the player and predicting their movements when shooting. In some rooms of the Forge, Ashen Bullet Kin have the ability to spawn out of ashen statues, which allows them to catch the player off guard. Mutant Bullet Kin Mutant Bullet Kin behave like regular Bullet Kin, but have higher health and will occasionally stop to release a cone of poison creep. They are immune to Poison effects. The cone of poison can only be released horizontally, so attacking from above or below are the safer options. Fallen Bullet Kin Fallen Bullet Kin walk towards the player, firing spreads of 3 fire-shaped bullets. They leave behind a small patch of fire upon death. But despite which, they are not immune to fire damage. Notes *Fallen Bullet Kin will leave their pools of fire in the area where they took the blow that killed them. It will not be spawned where their death animation ends. Trivia *Fallen Bullet Kin wield Pitchforks. *The sounds that Fallen Bullet Kin make are lower pitched versions of regular Bullet Kin. *These enemies can also be spawned by Lament Configurum. *A portrait of a Fallen Bullet Kin can be seen in the Abbey of the True Gun. Keybullet Kin Chance Kin Confirmed Red-Caped Bullet Kin Gallery See also *Enemies Category:Enemies